The present invention relates to a card file assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a card file assembly which combines two card files together.
A conventional card file has a predetermined size, so it cannot receive a sheet of oversized paper.
An object of the present invention is to provide a card file assembly which combines two card files together.
Accordingly, a card file assembly comprises a main card file and an auxiliary card file. The main card file has a first cover plate, a first outer casing, a plurality of first plastics separators, and a pair of first box pleat sheets. The first outer casing has a front chamber having a bevel portion. The auxiliary card file has a second cover plate, a second outer casing, a plurality of second plastics separators, and a pair of second box pleat sheets. The auxiliary card file is inserted in the front chamber of the first outer casing.